The Lone soldier
by geraldford
Summary: A year after the Lone Wanderer disappears without a word, a new enemy emrges intent on conquering the wasteland.  Now with enemies surrounding them who will step up and save the Capital wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey everyone gonna update this hopefully tonight, not exactly sure where im going to take this but i have a few ideas anyways any ideas would be welcome also please anyone who even wants to just say "nice story" or something like that review plz they do help with morale lol they keep me from slacking off so yeah enjoy **

Jake Nelson walked the waste land a myth some think he is dead, swallowed by the wasteland, others think he left for lands unheard of except on old pre-war maps, other still believe he is out there waiting for when the wasteland needs him again. In reality though Jake had simply realized he was not needed anymore. So one day he went to morias and gave her a list of pre war gear he needed. Between moria and the caravans and rivet city Jake was able to scrounge what he needed. While he waited for his supplies to be delivered to his house in megaton Jake trekked to the remains of Adams Air Force Base and started to sift through the wreckage there. Even though the brotherhood had claimed that they were scavenging from the wreckage all they had done was set up a small outpost of initiates to hold the position. Jake didn't even have to take his helmet off his distinctive winterized t-51b power armor everyone knew only he wore that armor. No one would dare stand against him, the man who single handedly brought the enclave the raiders and the pitt to their knees and almost annihilating the super mutant threat.

As Jake entered the area he immediately disregarded the land crawler, nothing he was looking for could have survived the blast. He was looking for a hangar he had seen on his first visit there. It had been filled with vertibirds seeing this Jake had locked the doors and encrypted the terminal to access them. "ahh finally" Jake said to himself. He opened the door and took out his perforator and scanned the hangar. Seeing nothing moving he slung his silenced assault rifle on his back to find a suitable vertibird for his project. Finally he found one looking at it he decided to cross out the enclave insignia for now, and making a note to himself to come up with his own design and put it on it. After he crossed out the design with a scorch mark from his metal blaster he got into the pilots seat and took the vertibird out towards Megaton.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake Landed the vertibird outside megaton and walked in under the massive gate made from scavenged airplanes, towards his house. Moria met him outside with a worried expression on her face "Jake, I got everything you requested and believe me it was not easy. I have to ask what are you doing? Who needs 7 mr. gutsy's 4 protectrons, and 7 sentry bots. That's just a few of the things you ordered I mean really a vault door with opening mechanism, 10000 bottles of purified water 3,000 boxes of cram , insta mash and salsbury steak, 700 stims , I hadn't even heard of the special item you bought till you ordered it…"

Jake cut her off "moria iss it all there?" "Yes" she said

"Well then im sorry but im gonna have to ask you to go away, and oh yeah please don't tell anyone about this..ever."

In his house Jake was almost finished paking he had moved all of the lockers and beds and shelves and desks, his nuka-cola-machine, his medical set, his chem. Set ,everything but wadsworth to the vertibird, he looked around at his now empty house memories of him coming staggering in charon supporting him while he bleeded from laser holes and plasma burns.

Shaking the thoughts from his head "charons dead, dogmeat, well DOGMEAT" jake yelled as his companion came down from his spot at the top of the stairs "come on boy" jake hoisted wadsworth on his shoulder and loaded him into the back of the vertibird with everything else deciding to make a second trip for the vault door and the rest of the supplies Jake got into the pilots seat signaling dogmeat to join him in the copilots seat.

Jake piloted the vertibird up into the sky and took it towards his future home.


End file.
